


Seduction's Prey

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise gets what he always wanted.  And a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> To Ladybastet on your birthday. I hope you like it. Inspired by you, of course. I tried to think of something else, but this really wanted to be written. Big hugs to my lovely beta, Littlecup.

Blaise had been preparing to seduce him for years.

He’d practiced at seducing first Draco, then Theo, but quickly moved on to other boys in their year. Smith had been surprisingly creative in what he’d come up with for them to do together. Boot had been rather dull after their first time, though, and Blaise had dumped him quickly. And while he’d felt it quite a coup to seduce Finnegan out from under Thomas’s nose, the boy really was far too clingy for Blaise’s tastes, and was usually mooning over Thomas too much to be any real fun.

Blaise had soon moved on to the older Quidditch players in Slytherin. They presented a particular challenge, because you could never be sure if they would take offense at the suggestion that they might be gay, and even when they did admit interest, many of them still considered violence to be foreplay. Blaise took two lessons from his time with them: he learned to heal bruising well, and he learned the look that signaled the difference between disinterest and caution.

He’d been surprised the summer between fourth and fifth years when he’d gone home and had managed to seduce not one but three of his mother’s current beaus. That was when he’d known he was ready.

The problem was, with the return of the Dark Lord, securing an invite to Malfoy Manor was nearly impossible. So, when he returned to school, Blaise seduced Draco once more. Surely Draco wouldn’t want to do without his lover over Christmas break, would he? And to Blaise’s utter glee, it had worked perfectly.

So it was that he found himself fucking Draco through his mattress their first night at the Manor, and once Draco had collapsed into a deep sleep, he had slid from the bed, pulled on a night-robe, and set off in search of his true target.

He hadn’t been too difficult to find, despite the fact that the Manor was immense.

Blaise had stayed away from the Master suite. If He had been there, or worse, in his wife’s rooms, it would have been highly unlikely that he would have appreciated Blaise’s advances. He’d learned from his time with his mother’s lovers that approaching them in their private quarters without an invitation was received badly more often than not. No, if he couldn’t find him tonight, there was still the rest of the holiday to do so. He would find a way to make this happen. He had confidence it would happen, in fact. He had yet to fail to get any of his targets who showed even the slightest interest. And he had little doubt that Lucius would be interested. So long as he approached him the right way.

So it had been a pleasant surprise when he had passed by Lucius’s study to see the door open, and the man standing in front of his fireplace, staring into the flames and lost in thought. Blaise was caught by the sight of the firelight gilding Lucius’s silver-blond hair and ivory skin. He wondered if Draco would even approach his father’s magnificence when he was older. There was something so feminine about Draco that was nowhere to be found in Lucius, and therein lay the attraction. Lucius’s strength and poise and power drew Blaise like a drug. He wanted the man so bad that he could taste it.

“Was there something you required, Blaise?” The silken voice startled him from his reverie, though he made certain his surprise did not show on his face.

Blaise stepped into the room. Lucius was looking at him now, one eyebrow raised, but his face otherwise impassive. “I came to offer you something,” he said, his chin up, and his eyes meeting Lucius’s grey.

“Oh?” Lucius asked. There was a smirk just tickling his lips. “And what is that?”

Blaise stepped forward, so that he stood only inches from where Lucius was standing in front of the fireplace. He tilted his face up to Lucius’s, baring his neck to the man’s gaze. Lucius’s eyes moved across his face, and down his neck, then lower before looking up to meet Blaise’s eyes once more. That was good enough. His eyes never wavered from Lucius’s as he replied. “Me.”

Lucius’s smirk was fully realized now. “And what would I need with you?”

Blaise was unfazed. He was a Slytherin, and he’d certainly played the word-games involved with this sort of thing before. “I just thought you might like a change. I’m sure an upstanding man like yourself rarely strays, but surely a taste of something different every now and then is nice?”

“Something exotic, perhaps?” Lucius asked.

Blaise smiled. “Perhaps.”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed. “And my son?” His tone of voice was cool, and Blaise realized he’d need to tread very carefully.

“Draco is very special to me, sir,” Blaise responded carefully. It was true. Even in his quest to seduce Draco’s father, Draco had been the only one of Blaise’s conquests he’d been truly interested in outside the challenge of seducing him. The only one he’d ever wanted to sleep with more than a handful of times. “I do not think he would deny me a chance to get to know his father a bit better.”

Lucius arched a pale brow. “Does he know you are here with me?”

The question took Blaise aback. Why on earth would he tell Draco what he had planned concerning his father? Draco wasn’t exactly known for sharing, after all. And Blaise didn’t think the idea of sharing with his father would please him, even if he was willing to share with others. “It did not seem appropriate to discuss it with him, sir. Especially since I was not certain you would be amenable.”

Lucius’s eyes glinted then, and Blaise wondered what he’d said that had caused that reaction. The question was swept from his mind, though, when a cool hand softly caught his chin, and strong lips found his. His mind blanked for a moment, but Lucius didn’t pause in the least, sliding his tongue between Blaise’s lips and setting to exploring every inch of his mouth, drawing a soft groan from Blaise.

The sound echoing between their mouths was what spurred Blaise into action. His hands came up to rest against Lucius’s chest, and he pressed closer as his tongue tangled with the one currently devouring his mouth. He vaguely heard the snick of the door closing softly behind him, and couldn’t help but be impressed. He hadn’t even felt a whisper of the magic Lucius had used to do so. Just the thought of what a man with that sort of power could do to him sent a whole new wave of lust through Blaise, and he moaned and pressed himself against Lucius.

A chuckle sounded in his ear. “He does seem quite eager, doesn’t he? I’m pleased I didn’t misread him.” The voice was horribly familiar, and the slender body fitting itself against his back was just as much so. Draco. He stiffened between the two Malfoys. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one with plans for the Holidays.

When he pulled away to look up at Lucius, the glint he’d seen in the man’s eyes was even more pronounced. The expression on Lucius’s face was otherwise entirely unreadable. His eyes never strayed from Blaise’s face, but it was Draco he spoke to. “He seems entirely unaware of your intent. How did you know he’d come to me?”

Draco’s hand slid down Blaise’s side as he answered. “I wasn’t certain, but I did have two weeks to convince him,” he said in a conversational tone. “Plus, he talks in his sleep.” Blaise could hear the smirk in his friend’s voice.

“I thought you were asleep.” He was pleased with how steady and calm his voice sounded, though his heart was beating wildly.

“I’m good at getting people to believe what I want, Blaise.”

Blaise wasn’t too sure how to feel about this. He was a bit alarmed, though. He might not have discussed his plans with Draco, but it seemed the two Malfoys had discussed him. At the same time, being between the two of them was intoxicating. Draco had always been delicious, and Blaise not already been fixated on Lucius before they’d slept together, he might have considered a more permanent arrangement between them. Still, these were Malfoys. It would not do to leave himself too vulnerable to them. “Now that you have me here, what next?” He met Lucius’s eyes as he asked, to let him know that he understood Lucius was the one in charge here.

The approving smile on Lucius’s face told him he’d done the right thing. “Draco said you were clever. It appears he was quite right.” He kissed Blaise, but before Blaise could respond, those lips were gone, and he was leaning over Blaise’s shoulder to kiss Draco as well. Blaise’s eyes widened as he watched the two Malfoys share a long, sensuous kiss. There was a fleeting glimpse of their tongues entwining, which pulled a groan from Blaise’s throat. He found himself pressing against Lucius, Draco’s obvious pleasure at what he was doing with his father pressing against Blaise’s arse.

Blaise was only half-aware when they stopped kissing. It was only after Lucius moved away from him and Draco’s hand slid into his robe that he noticed at all. His head fell back on Draco’s shoulder as one of his nipples was tweaked. He opened his eyes at the sound of Lucius chuckling. The older Malfoy had settled on the sofa facing them, and though he had not undone his robe, he had arranged it so that Blaise could easily see the bulge of his cock through the material.

Blaise could feel Draco’s breath against his ear before he spoke. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” he breathed. “Just wait until you see him unclothed, Blaise. He’s even more breathtaking then. And when you taste him…” Draco moaned softly in his ear. “You’ll look so gorgeous with your mouth around him.”

Blaise echoed the sound at that idea. It had always been one of Blaise’s fantasies, but never before had he been quite this close to having it fulfilled, and hearing those words from Draco only made the need greater.

“You like that idea, _Blaise_?” Lucius asked in a low purr.

If it hadn’t been entirely undignified, Blaise would have nodded vigorously. Instead he slid away from Draco and moved to where Lucius sat, dropping to his knees in front of him. “Please,” he said in a soft, slightly breathless voice.

“May I, father?” Draco had moved to settle beside Lucius, and was looking at him with a hopeful expression. Lucius nodded once at the question, and Draco’s hands moved to the fastenings of Lucius’s robes, undoing them, then his trousers as well. Through this whole process, Blaise could feel Lucius’s eyes on him, though his own gaze never moved from the pale flesh being uncovered in front of him.

Draco’s hand slid into the now-open trousers, and pulled out what Blaise was sure was the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen. Draco’s hand began to stroke it, and Blaise found himself enraptured by the way the darker head of Lucius’s cock disappeared and reappeared under the foreskin as Draco moved his hand. Lucius stopped him after a few strokes.

“I believe you should let him show me what he is capable of, Draco.” Blaise didn’t have to look up to know that those slate grey eyes were still on him.

When Draco’s hand moved away, Blaise was quick to take Lucius’s cock and lap at the pre-come glistening in the firelight on the tip. He heard the soft intake of breath as his tongue touched the blood-heated flesh, but only because he was straining his ears for it. He laved the head of the cock lovingly before taking it between his lips, and sucking him down as far as he could.

He glanced up so that he could watch Lucius’s face while he worked, but instead found himself caught by another view of the two Malfoys kissing. He moaned at the sight, and felt the shaft in his mouth swell fractionally more in response. Blaise began to suck enthusiastically at Lucius’s cock, bobbing his head and working to get as much of the shaft in his mouth as he could.

He was lost in his task when Lucius spoke once more, his voice a great deal huskier than before. “Blaise, come here.” Blaise looked up to see Lucius patting the empty spot on the sofa next to him.

Blaise pulled away from Lucius’s cock with a last lick to the head, then moved to sit where Lucius had indicated. Draco smiled at him, already settled on Lucius’s other side. He reached across and cupped Blaise’s cheek, swiping a thumb across his lips. “I always love how dark your lips are after you’ve done that.” He leaned across his father’s lap, covering Blaise’s lips with his own. Draco was an excellent kisser, and now Blaise understood why. He’d obviously learned everything he knew from Lucius.

Draco pulled away with a last kiss, then slid to the floor and settled where Blaise had been. Blaise wanted to see if Draco would pick up where he’d left off, the idea sending whirls of heat through his body and settling in his cock, but then Lucius pulled him into a kiss, and he forgot everything else. The world narrowed to Lucius’s wonderful lips and talented tongue. Lucius pulled him onto his lap, and he went, unresisting, his robe falling away, letting Lucius arrange him so that his legs straddled Lucius’s, never breaking their kiss.

It was only when he felt careful fingers part him and beginning to circle that hole, that he remembered Draco was there. The action was unusual on Draco’s part. Blaise was usually the one who Draco, though he had bottomed almost exclusively for his other lovers. Draco had topped once or twice, but he really preferred to bottom, and Blaise could hardly blame him if Lucius was the reason why. Still, he was quite talented at this when he put his mind to it, Blaise decided. He moaned softly as Draco’s tongue replaced his finger, pressing against his hole and pushing gently but firmly into him. Blaise had had a couple of his lovers do this to him, but it had never been quite this intense before. He was pretty sure that had to do with who he was with. That might have been an interesting enough thought to distract him if he hadn’t currently had two tongues driving him to the edge of his control.

The tongue was gone too quickly, but the finger was back, slicker than before, pulling him open and making him desperate for more. Then Lucius was shifting him, and Blaise pulled away from their ongoing kiss when he felt the head of Lucius’s cock against him. With Lucius’s hand on one hip, and Draco’s on the other, Blaise sank down onto the cock, groaning.

Lucius’s eyes never left him for a second, and when his cock had slid all the way into Blaise, he pulled him forward and began to run his mouth—lips, tongue and teeth—along Blaise’s neck. The sensations were quite overwhelming, and a long whimper pushed its way out of him. _Lucius Malfoy_ was inside him. Lucius was _fucking_ him. Blaise melted against the older man’s body, shifting his hips with Lucius’s guidance, that gorgeous cock sliding in and out of him as they moved together.

He’d lost track of where Draco was until Lucius ground up into him, moving his hips in a circle as he did so, causing Blaise to moan, and his head to fall back in pleasure. He heard an echoing moan from the other end of the couch and looked up to see Draco there, his cock in his hand, and fingering his arse. Blaise had been close before he’d seen that sight, but Draco’s hips shifting erratically as he stroked himself pushed Blaise over the edge. He pushed down onto Lucius one last time, his body going rigid as he came against his stomach and Lucius’s.

Lucius gave a growl at his tightening as he came, and pulled him in for another kiss, pushing up into him roughly as he continued to spasm, and was soon coming himself, groaning into Blaise’s mouth.

Blaise kissed Lucius more languidly now that he was sated. Lucius’s hands cupped his arse, kneading it gently. The thought of Draco distracted him, though, and he pulled away from Lucius, pulling out of his lap and moving to Draco’s side. Blaise batted his hand away from his cock, and sucked it quickly into his mouth. Draco gave a shout, writhing under the new stimulation. It was the work of only a moment to get Draco to come, and Blaise greedily swallowed it down, a bit regretful that it was too soon for him to be able to do more.

Releasing Draco’s cock, he slid up his body and kissed him gently. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Lucius made a sound of agreement behind him. “Indeed. Both of you.” Blaise turned to see Lucius watching them. Now that they were done, he found himself feeling a bit awkward. Draco didn’t seem to feel the same, though, and moved from Blaise’s arms to his father’s lap. He rubbed against him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Blaise watched the interaction, a bit melancholy. He suddenly felt insecure in a way he never had before, now. Draco was resting his cheek against Lucius’s shoulder, but Lucius was watching Blaise, and the look on his face was difficult to read once more.

After a moment, a silver eyebrow raised. “Are you simply going to sit there? You didn’t seem so timid just a few moments ago. I can assure you that I won’t bite…much. You’ll be far more comfortable over here.”

Draco was smirking at him, and Blaise couldn’t resist a grin in response when he shifted to settle against Lucius’s side, an arm wrapping around him to pull him closer.

This was going to be a very good holiday.  



End file.
